T'Challa (Earth-2149)
, leader of Earth-91126's Skrulls; formerly , , leader of the | Relatives = Lisa Hendricks (wife); T'Channa (son, deceased); K'Shamba (grandson) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-91126, formerly New Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetic right arm and lower body Putrefied/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = New Wakandian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former resistance fighter; King of New Wakanda; Zombie | Education = Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University | Origin = Zombified human; Cyborg. T'Challa gained the role of King of Wakanda and the title of the Black Panther after his father was killed. He is the King of Wakanda (African nation) with no criminal record, has diplomatic immunity in U.S.A. | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda (Earth-2149), Africa | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies #2 | First2 = | Death = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Black Panther’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Black Panther of Earth-616. Giant Man asks T’Challa to escort him back to his lab, but on the way he realizes that Dr Pym has been bitten, and may have ulterior motives. He questions Pym about it, but before he can act Giant Man increases in size and swats him unconscious. He regains full consciousness sometime later, most of his right arm and leg missing, and after discovering the still animated severed head of Wasp he makes a deal with it to help him escape. After making himself a simple crutch and carefully tucking Wasp’s head under his arm, T’Challa makes his way through the ruined city. Eventually he is confronted by the Acolytes who mistake him for a zombie. After defending himself, and protecting Wasp they both join the Acolytes aboard Asteroid M. Whilst onboard the satellite, T’Challa meets Forge, who builds him a cybernetic arm and leg. He also meets Lisa Hendricks who he later marries and with whom has a son. 5 Years Later After scans reveal no movement on the planet, the Acolytes land Asteroid M in the middle of New York, and Black Panther, his wife, and T'Channa, their child, step into a new world. Wasp follows, her hunger removed by going ‘cold-turkey’. It is presumably around this point that T’Challa receives a call from a T'Challa from an alternate universe, who is having problems with familiar zombified super-heroes on the Skrull home-world. 40 Years Later Even with New York renamed New Wakanda, and T’Challa in it’s throne, there doesn’t appear to be a viable way to rebuild the population and so, the new generation of Acolytes, frustrated, plot to remove the old man from his throne. In the dead of night an assassin, creeps into the Royal bedchamber, and stabs the King of New Wakanda. But having been alerted to the intrusion Wasp, in her new cybernetic body, dashes the assailant against the wall of the chamber. T’Challa lays dying, however, and she rationalizes that the only way he will survive is if he is zombified, and so bites him. With the hunger returning, Wasp tries to eat Lisa but is prevented in doing so by the Black Panther, who joins her in eating the assassin. Sated and cognizant, they agree that they now have to be quarantined until once again the hunger dissipates. After a few weeks in quarantine, Reynolds, along with a newly found (and donned with Wasp's original body) Hawkeye and Forge, release T'Challa and Wasp due to the leader of the Acolytes' plot to kill them. However, they are caught, but the people of New Wakanda are preoccupied with the newly arrived Zombie Galacti. He helps fend off the zombies with Spider-Man and Luke Cage, both of whom are cured of their hunger. They retreat to the palace in New Wakanda and seal the zombies out of the palace with a force field, but trapping Gladiator and Bruce Banner (knocked out/asleep) inside. After a battle with Gladiator that resulted in his death, T'Challa and the other zombies get their wounds fixed up. However, they realize they aren't well-manned to protect the dimensional portal the zombies came for. However, Reynolds revealed T'Challa's deceased son, T'Channa, dressed as Colonel America, and discovered that Reynolds and Forge placed Col. America's brain into his son's body. However, he falls under attack by T'Channa, who is about to kill T'Challa, who eventually gets reminded of their alliance. The zombies return, and they release the force field, and T'Challa, Spidey, Cage, and Wasp battle the zombies. The force field is reactivated, but Iron Man gets through. After the force field is deactivated by Bruce Banner, who tries to devour Reynolds and hits the switch, the zombies get through to the survivors, but realize they aren't hungry. But not before T'Challa is smashed, leaving only his left arm, left shoulder, part of his chest, neck, and head intact, and Wasp crushed from the waist up. After the zombies cope with their newly discovered humanity, Hulk breaks into the room, eats Reynolds, and kills Iron Man, Phoenix, Firelord, and Hawkeye, before being killed by Spidey, Giant Man, and Wolverine. After getting a new body by Forge, the zombies decide to help the survivors get supplies and breed in another dimension. However, Malcolm Cortez, the leader of the Acolytes reveals that he was behind T'Challa's assassination attempt, T'Channa's death, and a new plot to kill K'Shamba, Panther's grandson. He states he likes this way of life and wants to destroy the zombie plague, and sends T'Challa, along with the other zombies, to another dimension. Earth-Z T'Challa was transported to reality of Earth-91126 and landed in the Skrull's world, where he converted the entire species. He later led his converted horde against Earth-91126's zombie "Avengers" and was slain. His remaining body part, his left arm, was mounted in Avengers Tower as a trophy. | Powers = Seemingly those of T'Challa of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Advanced Wakandan aircraft. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:One Eye Category:One Leg Category:Cyborgs Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Wakandans Category:Cannibals Category:Undead